Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a driving method of a display panel, a driving unit of display panel for performing the driving method and a display device having the driving unit of display panel.
Discussion of the Background
A display device such as a liquid crystal display device includes a display panel and a driving unit of display panel.
The display panel includes a plurality of gate lines extending in a first direction, a plurality of data lines extending in a second direction substantially perpendicular to the first direction, and a plurality of pixels defined by the gate lines and the data lines.
The driving unit of display panel includes a gate driving part outputting a gate signal to each of the gate lines and a data driving part outputting a data signal to each of the data lines.
Increased load and RC delay of the gate lines in the first direction delay an activation of the gate signal applied to the gate line depending on a distance to the first direction. This decreases a data charge rate, and thus degrading display quality of the device.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.